Digimon Adventure  The Dark Side
by siaL xD
Summary: "Ha muitas coisas em nossa historia que não lhes fora contada. Nossa aventura foi muito mais sangrenta e desesperadora do que deixamos vocês conhecerem. O passado, o presente e o futuro, estão interligados."
1. Chapter 1  Fada da Morte, Lilymon

Dados:

**Crianças escolhidas de 1999:**

Taichi Yagami: 18 anos  
>Yamato Ishida: 18 anos<br>Sora Takenouchi: 18 anos

Jou Kido: 19 anos

Koushiro Izumi: 17 anos  
>Mimi Tachikawa: 17 anos<br>Takeru Takaishi:15 anos

Hikari Yagami: 15 anos

**Crianças escolhidas de 2002:**

Daisuke Motomiya: 15 anos

Myako Inoue: 16 anos

Iori Hida: 13 anos

"_Ha muitas coisas em nossa historia que não lhes fora contada. Nossa aventura foi muito mais sangrenta e desesperadora do que deixamos vocês conhecerem. O passado, o presente e o futuro, estão interligados."_

Valor, Amizade, Amor, Conhecimento, Honestidade, Pureza, Esperança e Luz.

Estes são o poder que cada uma das 8 crianças escolhidas têm em seu coração. É esse poder que faz cada uma delas serem o que são, é o que as fizeram ser escolhidas dentre todas as outras para que pudessem salvar o Digimundo e a Terra, o que acontece quando algo atinge ou corrompe esse poder?

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE**

_The Dark Side_

**Capitulo 1 - A Fada da morte, Lilymon**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miyako gritou assustada ao quase ser atingida pelo golpe especial de Lilymon.

"Miyako, você está bem?" Ken perguntou enquanto ajudava Miyako a se recompor.

"Sim... eu acho." Miyako estava pálida "Ela queria me matar!" Não era uma pergunta.

Os olhos de Miyako encherem-se de lagrimas por conta do desespero que sentiu ao quase ser atingida pelo ataque de Lilymon.

Ken mordeu os lábios enquanto inconscientemente apertava o braço de Miyako com um pouco mais de força. Eles não estavam brincando. Ken só notou o aperto ao ouvir um gemido baixinho de Miyako. "Perdão".

"Arg"

"Shurimon!"

Shurimon é arremessado contra uma arvore por Lilymon, ao longe um risinho maligno pode ser ouvido de sua protegida.

"Ela é muito forte..."

Lilymon começa a se aproximar lentamente de Shurimon com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios de fada. Miyako se desespera ao ver o olhar de medo de seu digimon diante do avanço do oponente.

"Stingmon!" Grita Ken para seu parceiro.

Stingmon voa em direção a Lilymon em um ataque incisivo. O sorriso de Lilymon dá lugar a uma expressão séria e afiada diante da intromissão de Stingmon em sua pequena batalha. Lilymon desvia da investida de Stingmon e, puxando-lhe pelo braço, aplica-lhe uma joelhada em sua barriga logo em seguida girando seu corpo e acertando-lhe um chute em seu pescoço. Com a potência do chute, Stingmon é jogado para o chão, porem antes de atingi-lo a digimon fada acerta-lhe com seu ataque especial.

"Canhão Flor"

O golpe acerta em cheio Stingmon que cai quase desacordado no chão voltando a sua forma de Wormmon.

Mimi assistia toda a luta com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Lilymon pousa no chão e começa a caminhar em direção a Wormmon.

Ken ao ver a cena desespera-se e corre em direção a seu parceiro.

Lilymon começa a carregar novamente seu ataque. Mimi com um sorriso diabólico assistia ao pequeno digimon se contorcer em desespero enquanto esperava pelo ataque que terminaria com sua vida.

"Canhão Flor."

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shurimon se contorce ao sentir o ataque de Lilymon, o parceiro de Miyako havia se posto entre Lilymon e Wormmon a fim de proteger o amigo, Shurimon cai quase desacordado por cima de Wormmon e retorna a sua forma de Hawkmon.

Miyako e Ken correm desesperados em direção a seus parceiros.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako tinha lagrimas nos olhos ao abraçar seu digimon que se encontrava em seu pior estado desde de que haviam se conhecido.

"Temos que fugir, não somos páreos para elas." Disse Ken também com os olhos lagrimejados e com seu digimon nos braços.

Mimi observava a cena com um pouco de intriga e um pouco de diversão.

"Já estão desistindo? Hahaha que lastima, e pensar que você era a minha substituta." Mimi soltou um risinho debochado enquanto observava Miyako com seu digimon.

"O que faço com eles Mimi? Quer que os mate agora?" Miyako e Ken sentiram seu coração gelar ao ouvir a pergunta em tom doce de Lilymon. Miyako começou a tremer e não podendo mais, sussurrou baixinho:

"Nós eramos amigas, nós todos eramos amigos. Eu te tinha como uma irmã mais velha..." Miyako fechou os olhos e apertou o abraço em seu digimon enquanto sentia as lagrimas deslizando por seu rosto. "EU QUERIA SER COMO VOCÊ!" Berrou em frustração e chorou desesperada.

Mimi sorriu.

_"Mate-os." _

_-  
><em>**Continua**


	2. Chapter 2  Jogo Mortal

Dados:

**Crianças escolhidas de 1999:**

Taichi Yagami: 18 anos  
>Yamato Ishida: 18 anos<br>Sora Takenouchi: 18 anos

Jou Kido: 19 anos

Koushiro Izumi: 17 anos  
>Mimi Tachikawa: 17 anos<br>Takeru Takaishi:15 anos

Hikari Yagami: 15 anos

**Crianças escolhidas de 2002:**

Daisuke Motomiya: 15 anos

Myako Inoue: 16 anos

Iori Hida: 13 anos

"_Ha muitas coisas em nossa historia que não lhes fora contada. Nossa aventura foi muito mais sangrenta e desesperadora do que deixamos vocês conhecerem. O passado, o presente e o futuro, estão interligados."_

**Valor, Amizade, Amor, Conhecimento, Honestidade, Pureza, Esperança e Luz.**

Estes são o poder que cada uma das 8 crianças escolhidas têm em seu coração. É esse poder que faz cada uma delas serem o que são, é o que as fizeram ser escolhidas dentre todas as outras para que pudessem salvar o Digimundo e a Terra, o que acontece quando algo atinge ou corrompe esse poder?

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE**

_The Dark Side_

**Capitulo 2 – Jogo mortal**

"Obrigada Iori." Miyako agradeceu ao amigo. "Se não fosse por você, estaríamos mortos." Continuou amargamente.

"Não diga isso..."

Iori apertou os punhos e engoliu em seco ao ouvir o tom da amiga. Ken suspirou.

"Ela está certa Iori..."

O silêncio se fez presente entre os jovens escolhidos. Assim que Mimi dera a ordem para Lillymon, Digmon havia surgido da terra com Fladramon e ajudaram Miyako, Ken e seus digimons a fugirem pelo túnel que Digmon havia feito. Por sorte, Mimi julgara desnecessário mandar Lillymon atras deles.

Hawkmon e Wormmon se recuperavam da batalha que tiverem com a ex-portadora da pureza. Daisuke, que até então estava calado, se pronunciou:

"Temos que encarar a verdade, eles não estão brincando, se nos intrometermos em seus caminhos, eles irão nos matar." Disse ríspido

Miyako soltou um suspiro de desespero.

"Eu apenas não entendo, o que aconteceu com eles? Por que eles estão agindo assim?" Perguntou desesperada.

"EU NÃO SEI!" Daisuke berrou descontrolado, estava desesperado e não sabia o que fazer. "Eu não sei." Repetiu com a voz rouca enquanto fechava os olhos e apertava os punhos tentando impedir as lagrimas. "Eles... eles não são mais os mesmos. Eles são nossos inimigos agora e não pensarão duas vezes antes de nos matar. Temos que pará-los, temos que derrotá-los."

Miyako, Ken e Iori ouviam calados o desabafo de seu líder, nenhum deles estavam aguentando aquilo, estava sendo muito difícil, nunca um inimigo fora tão próximo e tão aparentemente invencível

"Nós não temos chance contra eles." Fora Iori quem pronunciara aquilo que todos pensavam.

Daisuke engoliu em seco.

"Eu sei." Disse com a voz embargada. "Eu sei!"

"Eu...não consigo acreditar em tudo isso." Confessou Iori. "Tudo parece muito surreal, sinto como se estivesse em um pesadelo do qual não consigo acordar." Continuou com o olhar duro e a voz destroçada.

"Iori..." Veio a voz preocupada de Armadimon.

Armadimon e Vmon, os dois únicos digimons acordados, encaram desolados as crianças escolhidas em seu desespero. Não sabiam o que dizer para animá-los ou encorajá-los Os oponentes já deixaram bem claro que são mais poderosos do que eles e que para eles, não seria problema algum matá-los

Daisuke soltou um riso amargo o que acabou atraindo a atenção dos amigos que o olharam questionador.

"Apenas, nunca senti tanto a ameaça da morte como eu senti, e sinto, quando estou lutando contra eles. E o mais engraçado é que antes, era ao lado deles que eu me sentia mais seguro. Não é irônico?" Perguntou com um sorriso cínico e amargo no rosto, a resposta que obteve foi o silêncio. Ken soltou um suspiro cansado e determinou:

"Acho melhor descansarmos, foi um dia cheio e amanhã com toda certeza não será mais fácil do que hoje... Estamos com a cabeça cheia, é melhor dormimos."


End file.
